


American Housewife - What if...?

by Anakin133



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: M/M, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133
Summary: What if some of the canon episodes had a little Coliver twist?Basically I'm just adding or slightly rewriting scenes from some of the episodes. They will not be in order, so read the chapter titles. Some of the chapters will be completely original.





	1. Oliver's Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Episode Clip
> 
> Takes place in Season Two.

"You're sick?" Oliver nodded, the dark circles under his eyes more obvious as he did so.

"I have a headache and fever." Anna-Kat's widened as he spoke, resulting in her slowly backing away. "Relax, I'm not gonna get you sick." He shook his head fondly, half-wincing from the headache, as she scurried out of his bedroom and downstairs. Sighing, he picked up the book Cooper had kindly bought him the other day when he forgot his wallet. How he forgot something so treasured, he'll never know. 'How To Get Anything Out Of Everyone You Know', the book was called.

It was going to be a long, lonely Monday.

~

Cooper Bradford was just adjusting the textbooks in his customized locker when a flash of colors and brown, pigtailed hair flew by. He quickly shut his locker before chasing the short distance over to the little girl.

"Hey, Anna-Kat!" She whipped around before furrowing her eyebrows. "I haven't seen Oliver today. Is he here?" She smirked a little before answering.

"Nope! He's sick. His temperature is exceeding normal range and he has a dull ache in his head." He looked at her with a confused look before registering what she meant.

"Oh! Like a fever and headache?" She nodded quickly. "Thanks for letting me know." The girl tilted her head and raised a eyebrow as he spoke absentmindedly, her chestnut hair falling off her shoulders.

"Well that was weird." She muttered to herself as the blonde hurried away, not even sparing her another glance.

~

Oliver weakly sat up when he heard the front door slamming closed after a brief knock, and a set of footsteps pacing up the stairs not long after. Moments later, a familiar smiling face poked their head through the half-closed door. He smiled, soon regretting it as the action made his head hurt more. This seemed enough permission for his best friend as he immediately came into the room, gently sitting on the edge beside him on Oliver's bed.

"Cooper?" Ow, he was beaming again. "What are you doing here?"

"Anna-Kat told me you were sick, and since we were planning on hanging out today anyway, I thought I could keep you company."

"Shouldn't you be in school, though?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about that."

"You didn't bribe the teachers again, did you?" Oliver decided to just ignore his pounding head when he moved too much; biting back a grin around Cooper was hard enough when he wasn't sick.

"Nah, they still owe me from he last time." The brunette breathed a laugh as he admired the other boy's genuine and cheeky smile. Placing what he hoped was a nonchalant hand on Cooper's shoulder, his tired eyes filled with a loving and grateful look.

"Seriously, though, I really appreciate you being here. You're the best." The blonde reached up to place his much cooler hand on top of Oliver's.

"So are you. Hey! You're reading that book I bought you!" Cooper's gaze had landed on the book laying beside the sick boy.

"Yeah, it's got some pretty interesting points so far. Wanna see?" His best friend nodded happily, climbing over Oliver to sit beside him, on the other side of the bed, so they could share the book.

That was when Oliver realized his head and whole face, especially the muscles in his cheeks, ached uncomfortably - but this time, it wasn't just because he was sick.


	2. Ep5 - S2: Boo-Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 5 Season 2
> 
> This chapter takes place in the episode Boo-Who? The episode is all used as canon up until the Ottos open their front door at the end and see a second Boo. After that, it is original.

• Oliver's POV •

My mom opened the door to reveal a Boo, the second of the day. The unique sign that had a sparkle in the dusk sunlight and the large, beautiful basket gave me a inclination this Boo was a lot more sophisticated and expensive than Chloe Brown Mueller's accidental one.

"We got Booed?!" My mom gasped, only for her and my dad to hug at the sight.

"I only hope this time it isn't a mistake." I mumbled bitterly as I peeked across the doorway to view it better.

"Hey, Carol, look who just got Booed for real this time!" I rolled my eyes at her automatic belief of it being ours legitimately.

"Oh, my gosh!" Our neighbor jogged off the street and up our lawn. "That looks like a Boo from the Bradfords! They are the only ones in town who adorn their Boo's sign with gold leaf and silver." My eyebrows shot up as she gushed. I looked to my dad, who knew that I was going to Cooper's party that night.

"I'll ask Cooper about it tonight." He nodded, turning back to seee my mom rattling off about our "extravagant gift" in comparison to Carol's Boo as the neighbor stood there dejectedly arguing. After this morning, I was still apprehensive about the basket really being ours. Especially if it was said to be from the wealthiest family in Westport - and given to the poorest and most frowned-upon in town, of all families.

~

"Hey, Oliver! You made it!" I grinned as I heard my best friend's voice from behind me. Spinning around, I faced the boy dressed in a very elaborate Stormtrooper outfit, with his white helmet off and tucked on his side. His blonde hair was attractively ruffled from it, and he was beaming wildly as he looked over me. "Nice costume, the bald head looks so realistic! How'd your hairstylist do it so well?" I laughed, shaking my head fondly.

"Don't have a personal hairstylist, dude. I'm not as well-off as you, remember?" Cooper tilted his head a little before letting out a breathy chuckle. "By the way, are your parents back in town? Our neighbor said the Boo we got before coming here had the Bradford signature in how it was made, but I think it was the wrong address."

"Dude, my parents are on their yacht in France right now. They didn't send it. And it wasn't the wrong address." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean? If they didn't send it... How would you know that?"

"I did. I sent the Boo, Oliver." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I processed what he said, with my jaw practically on the floor.

"You? But why?" He shrugged, looking at me as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You guys are like my family, plus you're my best friend. Why wouldn't I?" Surprising him and myself a little, I reached forward and hugged him.

"Thank you. You made my mom really happy." I pulled away, sure my cheeks were bright red, and gave him a soft smile. "You made me happy, too."

"Good." We smiled for minute before something behind me caught his eye. "Hey, we have a hedge maze set up in the backyard. Come on, I was waiting to go in with you. More fun when your best friend is there." I laughed as he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside, my mind completely slipping from the fact that I was supposed to be hanging out with Alice. In the end though, I think I had a lot more fun with Cooper than I would've with her.

Now I understood why my mom valued being Booed so much, even if it was for a different reason.


	3. Ep20 - S1: The Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 20 Season 1
> 
> Based on The Walk. This will take place after the episode ended, when Cooper and the Ottos go to the Norwalk restaurant.

• Cooper's POV •

The ride to Italian restaurant was anything but quiet. I sat in the back of the van with Oliver, with him adorably rambling off about the latest fluctuations in the stock market, and his sisters sat in front of us. Taylor seemed to be on her phone, only speaking to respond to Greg's pointed questions a couple times. Anna-Kat was being coaxed into telling Katie all about her walk to and from the library. I guess the Ottos were still pretty proud about it.

When we finally arrived, my eyebrows shot up in disbelief as we walked through the doorway, and I gave my best friend a questioning look.

"This is the restaurant? Why aren't the servers wearing tuxedos?" He grinned, laughing a little.

"That would be what people call a 'fancy' restaurant. This is what average, poor people like us usually go to."

"Cool! I like trying new things." Katie scoffed as she walked ahead of us, but Oliver shook his head smiling. We almost sat down as we would usually at home, except the table here was a booth so it was slightly different. Anna-Kat, Taylor, and Katie squeezed in together on one side, me and Oliver took the other, and Greg pulled a chair on the end.

"Hello, can I get you something to drink?" I looked up from the menu Oliver and I were sharing (The waitress accidentally thought Anna-Kat wouldn't need one and she left too soon to ask for another) and smiled politely.

"Yeah, can I get a Shirley Temple, please? But not the orange juice kind. The twang isn't as good as without it. Oh, and that comes with a maraschino cherry, right?" The waitress stared at me dumbfounded. I looked around the table, hoping someone's expression could tell me why she was looking at me like that, but all I got was an annoyed look from Katie, a strange look from Anna-Kat, and a smiling blonde who's eyes were still still glued to her phone.

After an awkward few seconds of silence, Oliver gently laid his hand on my lower thigh and leaned closer to me to whisper, amusement obvious in his voice.

"They don't have that high-quality of drinks here." I furrowed my eyebrows, but he looked past me and up to the waitress. "We'll both take a water with lemon, please." She nodded slowly before taking every one else's orders.

"Cooper," Katie's voice caught my attention as the server walked away, and apparently Oliver's too as he (unfortunately) removed his hand. "I wanted to thank you for standing up for me this afternoon at the party. I didn't expect it, especially with the way I've treated you." My best friend shot me a proud smile, and I smiled at the boy before looking back to her.

"Of course! Besides, I like our bantering." She breathed a laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind. But seriously, what you said to them was really sweet. For once I'm actually glad you and Oliver are friends." I grinned, and I felt a fluttering in my chest when I felt the said boy interlace our hands under the table.

"I'm glad too."


	4. Tell Me Your Secret, I'll Tell You Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Episode Clip
> 
> Takes place in Season Four. The Otto Motto (Ep18 - S1)

He'd been trying to figure it out for months. The rapid heart rate, the unusually genuine smiling, the peace and contentment. And then, it just clicked. Oliver was sitting casually on his bed, reading a romance novel for his English class when he realized. It was the night before his parents had sat him down, asking him about his Vision Board and dance classes. The character in the book was describing how they felt around their friend, with the second character explaining that the things being felt were far from platonic. It was sudden and not even all that surprising or overwhelming. It was like he'd been waiting for the moon on a sunny day, and when night fell and it finally rose it was so obvious and different but normal all the same.

He was gay. No, not quite. He was gay and in love with his best friend, Cooper Bradford.

Now, three years after his realization, Oliver came to the conclusion he needed to come out. He knew his parents would be accepting, especially since his mom was disappointed when it was still new and he lied by saying he wasn't gay, but it still scared him. He was afraid it would awkward, that his mom would out him to everyone, that Cooper wouldn't accept him. He was always insecure about the stability of his friendship with the other boy, even the numerous times he proved that he didn't care about Oliver's money - But what if he was disgusted or disappointed that he was gay on top of that?

Oliver shook his head, hoping the thoughts would leave. They didn't. But he did try to remind himself that right now he was only coming out to his parents, and he needed them to know. He shouldn't worry about Cooper's reaction just yet.

"Hey, Mom? Dad?" He took a shaky breath. This was hard for him since he never really talked about his feelings with his parents. He preferred to just hide them away until they overflowed. But he knew that he shouldn't do that this time.

"Yeah, Oliver?" The boy forced himself to walk down the rest of the steps, and he stood in front of the kitchen island. Katie, his mom, was chopping some vegetables up while Greg, his dad, not-so-subtly picked a few of the cucumber slices from behind her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" The parents shared a look before stopping their actions to stare at him.

"If this is about that fancy new phone Cooper got, no."

"No, that's-"

"We're not buying you a two hundred dollar smart phone, Oliver. It's too expensive and a waste of money."

"No, I-"

"If you want it, you can get a job and-"

"Guys, I'm gay!" They both stopped, eyes wide, as they visibly processed his words. All the while, he was feeling a mix of panic and relief at finally getting the words out to them.

"Oh. Oh!" Greg broken the silence after a moment, slowly realizing the situation.

"Oh, honey. Is that what you wanted to talk about?" He nodded weakly. Katie and Greg shared another glance before circling around the island and pulling him into a group hug. "We're so proud of you, and thank you for telling us." When they pulled away, the boy gave a watery smile before Katie squealed. "Yes! This means we can go on that cruise after all!"

~

"Cooper? What are you doing here?" The blonde beamed at his best friend as he walked through the Otto's doorway.

"There's a tennis tournament starting at my estate in a couple minutes, and we're going to be teaming up into groups of four. I wanted to see if you'd be my teammate...?" Oliver laughed lightly.

"You came all the way to my house to ask me that? You could've just text, you know. But of course I will. Dad! Cooper and I are going up to his estate!"

"Okay, have fun!"

As the boys climbed off Cooper's motorcycle when they reached his mansion, Oliver came to the conclusion it was as good as anytime to tell his best friend.

"Actually, can we wait a second?" The boy looked up at him while holding Oliver's helmet. "I want to tell you something really quick. I know it's a weird time, but... I'm gay, Cooper." The blonde stared blankly for a moment before he was smiling again, even brighter than before.

"Cool! So am I."

"What?" If the jaw that was practically on the ground wasn't enough, the shock laced in his voice definitely displayed his surprise.

"I'm gay, too."

"Oh." Cooper swallowed thickly, looking as though he was trying to decide something, before placing his hand gently on Oliver's cheek and guiding him in for a kiss. It was brief, but it already felt way more wonderful and necessary than any of Oliver's uncomfortable kisses with a girl.

When they finally made their way to Cooper's tennis court on the estate holding hands and grinning goofily, most of the other kids there didn't really seem all that surprised. Guess they were more obvious than they thought.


End file.
